Jeux Interdits
by Peach et Haya
Summary: "Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les cœurs des gens ainsi Peter !", "Il n'y a jamais de limite quand on joue Wendy, sauf pour les perdants.". Pour jouer dans Neverland il y a deux règles à connaître. Pan instaure les jeux et personne ne survit à la magie de Neverland. (UA – NEVERLAND) Darling Pan/ Captain Bell
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la série **Once Upon a Time** toutefois cette fanfic est un UA malgré sa reprise d'éléments se trouvant dans la saison 3 de OUAT mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la troisième saison pour comprendre les enjeux de cette fanfiction (disons qu'il n'y aura aucun gros vilains spoilers ici). De nombreux clins d'oeil, aventures et personnages appartiennent en revanche **au livre et aux films de l'univers de Peter Pan** et de ce bon vieux **James Barrie**. Notre seul droit est d'avoir laissé nos deux imaginations créer cette univers et notre seule fortune sont vos reviews chers lecteurs.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Romance

**Pairing :** Wendy/Peter & Hook/Clochette (avec multiples relations complexes entre ces quatre-là)

**Résumé :** _« Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les cœurs des gens ainsi Peter ! », « Il n'y ajamais de limite quand on joue Wendy, sauf pour les perdants. », « Menteur ! Tu avais promis ! », cria la fée les joues brulantes de larmes, « Mais amour je suis un pirate. Je ne suis jamais sincère. », susurra Killian à son oreille. Pour jouer dans Neverland il y a deux règles à connaître. Pan instaure les jeux et personne ne survit à la magie de Neverland. (UA – NEVERLAND) Darling Pan/ Captain Bell_

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces mots). Ainsi notre petit résumé à suffisamment éveillé votre curiosité pour que vous échouiez sur notre première fanfiction en commun. Comme vous le voyez cette fanfiction sera un UA se centrant sur l'univers de Neverland avant les événements de la saison 3. Il n'y aura pas donc de gros spoilers qui pourraient vous saper l'effet de surprise si jamais vous n'avez pas vu la dite saison. Ensuite nous considérons ça comme un Univers Alternatif parce qu'il y a du Darling Pan (et ouiiiii !), une Wendy qui n'est jamais allée la première à Neverland contrairement à l'intrigue de la série et bien sûr un pairing Captain Bell. Voilà.

Sur-ce nous vous laissons savourer le début de notre histoire avec cette mise-en-bouche. Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

.

Bae avait disparu de leur existence.

Lorsque les Darling allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, ce n'était pas sans un profond sentiment de tristesse infinie. Parti, envolé. Bae avait franchi la fenêtre comme on s'échappait d'un rêve : soudainement, brusquement et violemment.

Seule Wendy en avait été témoin. John et Michael dormaient déjà quand la nuit avait pris le corps de Bealfire.

Ils étaient restés tard, à parler comme ils le faisaient toujours. Wendy lui demandant des informations sur le monde merveilleux d'où il venait et qu'il lui répondait. Ils passaient des nuits, couchés sur leur lit, à fixer le plafond pour en définir des étoiles ou des dragons. Des fois ils parlaient de leur journée, des choses banales du quotidien, de leurs sentiments. De tout ce que sont les adolescents de leur époque.

Mais cette nuit-là, plus rien n'avait été pareil. C'était pendant qu'il lui contait une ancienne histoire oubliée de roi et de dragon que la fenêtre s'était ouverte dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Ils s'étaient levés, apeurés par la pression du vent sur l'ouverture. Ils étaient en robe de chambre et tout se passa très vite.

Une forme immatérielle s'était introduite, violant la pièce dans un silence tellement inquiétant après l'assourdissant vrombissement que l'air s'en était aussitôt refroidi. Informe et obscure, elle avait cherchée de ses yeux étincelants dans la nuit une cible, posant son regard d'immortel sur tous les corps, s'attardant sur Bae avec une infinie précision. Elle le voulait et même si elle n'était pas dotée de parole, la bête ténébreuse, voulait Baelfire avec une indescriptible envie.

Alors elle s'était jetée sur lui. Comme un chien enragé par l'os trop longtemps convoité, elle lui avait pris le poignet avec la force d'un tyran. Wendy hurlait, retenant Bae comme elle le pouvait, s'accrochant aux draps de son propre lit. Il ne fallait pas que cette chose prenne Bae. Il luttait tout autant qu'elle, intercalant son corps dans les lits de John et Micheal pour ne pas quitter le sol. Mais la bête, cette bête informe au sourire de braise et au regard de glace avait été sous-estimé et dans un dernier effort, elle avait brisé la prise de Wendy sur Bae.

Le sol de Londres, le ciel trop clair, les étoiles qui brillaient, Wendy hurlait contre absolument tout ce qui pouvait se dresser dans la nuit glacée. Elle mourrait de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, furieuse contre sa propre faiblesse. Le corps de Bae aspiré dans les ténèbres, emplissait son cœur d'une rage si soudaine qu'elle pensa pendant un court instant à sauter. Là, du troisième étage du n°14 pour le rattraper, l'agripper et le ramener. Le protéger de la menace de cette sangsue sortie de l'enfer et venue pour l'arracher de sa famille...encore une fois.

La nuit suivante s'était écoulée sans aucune trace de Bae. Malgré toutes les fois où les Darling avaient attendu dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'enfants, la fenêtre n'avait jamais plus vrombi. C'était avec une profonde amertume et un profond chagrin qu'un mois se passa sans aucune nouvelle de Baelfire.

Wendy et ses frères n'avaient cependant pas perdu espoir. Bercés par les centaines de contes et d'idées de sauvetage que les enfants Darling avaient pu écouter dans leur jeune existence, la solution leur était apparue dans un éclair d'évidence: il fallait sauver Bae. Sauver Bae et le ramener ici, à Londres, dans leur maison. Une petite mission secrète s'était alors instituée entre eux trois.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etes-vous intéressés par la suite de notre histoire ? Tout avis (bon ou mauvais) sera le bienvenue :D

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et en cours de peaufinage/modification. N'hésitez pas à ajouter cette fanfiction dans vos alerts pour ne pas le louper.

Merci de nous avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 1 : Neverland

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vous n'aurez pas encore de l'action pour le moment car ce premier chapitre se veut comme un chapitre de découverte du Pays Imaginaire. Mais réjouissez-vous car nous avons Peter Pan (Crochet et Clochette viendront plus tard nous vous le promettons)

En attendant un grand merci à _Henry Stark_, _Anna_, _Lorelei_ et _taleofdreams_ pour leur review ainsi que _Lucinda-Lane_, _Lunia55_ et _talesofdreams_ pour leur ajout en alert ou en favori de cette fanfiction.

Anna : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui c'est vrai que les fanfictions Darling Pan sont très très rares en français, nous espérons que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi :D

Lorelei : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi.

Henry Stark : Merci pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite de notre histoire te plaira et nous avons rectifier la phrase du précédent chapitre. Merci pour ta remarque =)

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Neverland**_

* * *

.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Peter alors qu'il s'immobilisait, tendu et les sens en alerte. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux avant qu'un rictus ne vienne déformer ses lèvres et éclairer son visage d'une lueur cruelle et joueuse.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pan, demanda Felix à qui la réaction du jeune homme n'avait pas échappé.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond avec un de ses haussements de sourcils si caractéristique et lourd de sens. Le feu crépitait dans de profonds craquements, projetant dans le camp des Garçons Perdus des ombres nébuleuses. Peter balaya la clairière, nimbée par les faibles rayons de soleil d'un timide matin d'été, tout en laissant son esprit vif et tortueux dresser les règles du futur jeu qui allait bientôt se dérouler sur l'île. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Oui ils allaient bien s'amuser.

—Des intrus viennent d'arriver à Neverland, susurra-t-il à son coéquipier.

—…Combien sont-ils ?

L'immortel se redressa, inspirant et contractant ses muscles pour capter la magie de l'île et se connecter avec celle-ci.

—Trois. Deux garçons et…une fille, ajouta Peter en se retournant vers Félix un sourire amusé sur son visage juvénile.

—Une fille ? Ils sont venus pour Bae, demanda le blond à la silhouette dégingandée.

—Oui…Wendy, chuchota-t-il avant de se perdre dans des réflexions fourbes. Je sens que ce jeu va me plaire.

Il se releva, faisant craquer ses mains et ses genoux, étirant ses muscles alors que son corps se laissait envahir par l'adrénaline si délicieuse qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de pimenter le jeu qu'il avait dressé depuis longtemps dans l'échiquier de son existence. Chaque nouvelle pièce apparaissant sur les cases ne faisait qu'accroitre sa cruauté et son envie d'action. Or là…maintenant il avait de quoi à s'amuser pendant bien longtemps. John…Michael…Wendy.

Un rire.

—Oh les gars, dit-il en élevant la voix de façon à ce que chacun de ses compagnons cessent son activité pour focaliser toute son attention sur sa personne.

Chacun des Garçons Perdus s'arrêta et se tourna vers son chef, devinant que quelque chose allait se passer. Peter s'avança près du feu pour être au centre du groupe.

—Ce soir…un nouveau jeu va commencer car nous avons des invités, expliqua-t-il en écartant les bras pour appuyer ses propos. Et je veux que vous soyez prêt à les accueillir comme il se doit…sans trop les bousculer bien sûr. Il serait dommage d'abimer les pièces avant que la partie n'est vraiment commencée, plaisanta-t-il alors que ses yeux bleus luisaient d'une malice sauvage et froide.

Il balaya l'assistance du regard. Ils étaient tous muets, buvant les paroles qu'il distillait dans l'air avec un respect envahi par la crainte envers leur chef. Il pouvait cependant sentir la cruauté de l'enfance palpiter dans leurs veines, imprégner l'atmosphère du camp et tendre leur corps dans l'attente de ses prochaines directives. Oui le jeu promettait d'être très intéressant si les Garçons Perdus étaient aussi de la partie. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers un rouquin, son visage de lutin mangé par les tâches de rousseurs était animé d'une malice contrastant avec la fourberie des traits de Pan ou la froideur de ceux de Félix.

—Rufio ! Tu partiras avec La Plume, Le Frisé, La Guigne et deux autres vers la lagune par l'ouest de la forêt. Félix tu les prendras par surprise avec Renard, Devin, les Jumeaux et La Galiote par l'est tandis que L'As mènera les derniers en face d'eux pour leur couper toute retraite.

—Et toi ? Tu feras quoi, demanda Rufio en bon second alors que ses yeux verts insouciants et joueurs pétillaient.

Peter se tourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier naissant sur sa bouche alors que son regard brillait d'une lueur si caractéristique.

—Moi ? Comme d'habitude…je les surprendrais.

_._

_._

Elle les retenait à une centaine de mètres du sol, perdus dans les nuages d'une Londres beaucoup trop obscure pour deviner leur présence. Wendy, Michael et John Darling volaient, du moins, ils espéraient. Accrochée à l'ombre aux yeux brillants d'une malice sombre, Wendy regarda le sol défiler sous elle avec l'admiration que confèrent le premier vol et la peur effroyable de la chute possible.

Sa première impression fut cette légèreté inconcevable quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Sur le sol de leur chambre, tenant la main de John, elle l'avait regardé, les yeux ouverts par la malice de n'être que du vent. Elle volait, elle était le vent et entraînant ses frères, elle s'était sentie revivre. Un sentiment oublié depuis la disparition de Bae qui revenait peu à peu dans son estomac.

Ils avaient tous dans leur cœur un même nom en écho : Bae. Dire qu'ils avaient tout lâché pour le retrouver alors qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas ce que l'ombre pouvait cacher dans ses sourires immatériels. Peu après avoir compris que cette dernière obéissait à une puissance plus grande, les enfants avaient vite fait de se laisser emporter avec elle.

Dire que l'ombre avait pointé son nez, apparition ténébreuse de leur désir, comme si elle avait su.  
Qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

Michael jouait dans les nuages, John n'en revenait toujours pas et perdus dans cette aventure impossible, tous trois se précipitèrent dans le scintillement puissant de la deuxième étoile. Tout droit jusqu'au matin. Ils laissèrent Londres aux grandes personnes.

Ils basculèrent tous les quatre dans une immatérialité inconcevable : la nuit si obscure devint une matinée d'été, le sol précédemment si flou devint distinctement un petit îlot perdu dans une mer éternelle. Ils poussèrent de grands cris, excités à l'idée de prendre part à l'aventure de leur vie. Des lieux impensables se dessinaient sous leurs yeux et quand, au détour d'un nuage ils virent un bateau de pirates, Wendy ne put retenir un sourire étincelant sur ses lèvres.

—Il y a même des pirates ?!, questionna John, remettant ses lunettes en place.

Michael se renfrogna, tenant toujours la jambe de son frère. Wendy les regarda, tout sourire.

— Oh, pour sûre qu'il y en a...et je dirai même que le plus vil des pirates se cache même sur ce continent.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer, John regarda Michael et dans la même seconde tous deux laissèrent éclater leur joie, hurlant à plein poumon.

— Crochet ! Crochet à la main coupée ! Crochet, Crochet, Crochet tu ne nous auras pas Crochet !

La descente fut plus périlleuse que l'envol. Alors que l'ombre les guidait jusqu'à une clairière cachée par les arbres aux abords de la lagune, tous trois descendirent à une vitesse impressionnante. Nourris par l'excitation et l'aventure, ils hurlèrent de joie quand ils touchèrent le parterre de feuille, tombant tous trois du ciel comme ils l'avaient fait dans leur lit bon nombre de fois chez eux.

La forêt répondit à leur rire dans un écho chaleureux. Tous trois, fixant le ciel sur les matelas de feuilles mortes se regardèrent et sourirent.

—On y est arrivé, Wendy ?, demanda Michael en se frottant un œil.

— Oui, Michael. Lui répondit-t-elle en se relevant.

John la suivit et en la voyant ramasser un bout de bois sur le sol, il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur sa chemise de nuit, le vol les ayant rendu sales. Wendy fixait les bois, touchant les écorces pour en deviner des réponses à des questions connues d'elle seule. Se retournant finalement, elle pointa ses frères de son bâton.

— Maintenant, il nous faut chercher Bae.

Le bout de bois devint une épée tellement fine qu'elle aurait pu découper l'air. Ce qui sembla autant ravir Wendy que ses frères qui ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. La petite troupe était maintenant armée de différentes armes retenues par des ceintures de lierres, et quand Wendy prit la tête du cortège, elle ne tarda pas à sourire à la drôle d'aventure sur laquelle elle s'embarquait avec ses frères. Bien que consciente que le but était de libérer Bae de cet endroit, elle n'en avait pas dénoté un seul mauvais côté et ce fut confiante qu'elle passa le premier arbre du bosquet.

Ils disparurent dans la forêt en ne faisant aucun bruit.

.

.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes aux Garçons Perdus pour se disperser silencieusement dans les bois. Semblables à des ombres ils se faufilaient entre les feuillages et les plantes luxuriantes alors que le soleil s'élevait totalement dans le ciel pour chasser les dernières bribes du manteau de la nuit. Les imperceptibles bruissements de la nature à leur passage étaient les seuls signes qui pouvaient signaler la présence de ces enfants et ces adolescents, vêtus de cape brune élimée par le temps et le danger, couvrant les tenues singulières reflétant leur personnalité.

L'île sans le moindre repère temporel avait fini par s'habituer à voir un jeune rouquin dégingandé et à la figure de lutin s'amuser à vider les poches de son entourage et des pirates dans un langage des bas quartiers, enthousiaste et malicieux. De ses quinze printemps figés dans l'éternité de Neverland, il menait, avec son espièglerie et sa fierté de second de Pan, la petite troupe sous ses ordres vers l'ouest de la dense forêt. Le vaniteux La Plume, nez en trompette et longs cheveux châtains cintrés par un bandeau de plumes et de breloques, courait derrière Rufio, tenant fermement un arc dont les flèches avaient toutes étaient soigneusement enduites du poison vénéneux de l'ombre des rêves. Meilleur archer des Garçons Perdus, les flèches qu'il avait décochées avaient plus d'une fois tranchées le fil de l'existence de ses ennemis. Son meilleur ami le suivait du même pas, sabre volé à un des pirates sorti de son fourreau. Brave La Guigne dont la malchance était légendaire mais dont les yeux acérés avaient toujours fait de lui un bon éclaireur. Bon Zigue, bedonnant et jovial, écoutait l'oreille aux aguets les bruits de la forêt, tentant de discerner avec Charley les voix des enfants Darling. Et Le Frisé fermait la marche, le fouillis de ses épaisses boucles blondes renforçant le côté sauvage que lui donnait déjà les peaux d'animaux qu'il portait fièrement en vêtements et parures de chasseur aux dents de lait encore présentes entre ses lèvres gercées.

Vers l'est Félix menait ses compagnons de sa démarche féline et menaçante, ses yeux froids et indifférents tentant de repérer deux petits garçons et une jeune fille inconscients venus sauver leur meilleur ami des griffes de l'île. Son lourd gourdin sur son épaule. Les Jumeaux, pas plus haut que trois pommes ainsi que neuf printemps sur leurs pommettes malicieuses et piquetées de tâches de sons, se cachaient entre les fourrés, arcs, épées et lance-pierres accrochés à leur pantalon trop larges et leur chemise déchirée par les incessantes aventures qu'ils avaient vécu. Le filou de Renard se contentait d'observer ces lieux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour savoir quel piège il pourrait mettre en place, le plus rapidement possible, pour attraper les pauvres oiseaux qui avaient échoué sur le rivage pour sauver cet idiot de Bae. Tandis que Devin et le tout jeunot La Galiote – baptisé ainsi pour son minuscule gabarit, sa connaissance des nœuds et sa récente victoire sur une sirène dont il portait fièrement l'écaille autour de son coup de chérubin – se glissaient entre le dédale des arbres. Ombres prédatrices sous un matin d'été.

Et les derniers Garçons Perdus se déplaçaient selon les plans de Peter, mené par L'As qui avait la manie de prendre des airs de gentleman avec sa pipe coincée entre ses lèvres de préadolescent en tenant sa vieille redingote, rouge et effilochée, d'un air qui se voulait important. Quand il n'était pas occupé à faire des paris ou à jouer aux cartes pour entourlouper ses adversaires, engrangeant un petit pactole qu'il couvait d'un regard gourmand alors qu'il relançait une partie de poker de son propre cru, les règles s'étant mélangées avec d'autres depuis trop longtemps pour retrouver dans ses tours de cartes le jeu initial. Mosca – benjamin de cette troupe de bambins guerriers et sans-cœur à la peau d'un noir sombre – suivait en compagnie du Bigleux, surnom trouvé suite à la perte d'un œil sous la lame trop vive d'un pirate, leur chef avec le reste de leur petite troupe.

—Traînez pas des guiboles les copains, encouragea de sa voix ferme L'As en menant son groupe vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les intrus.

—Et quand on les trouve on fait quoi, demanda un garçon bedonnant que l'ensemble de groupe avait rebaptisé Gros Paul.

—Sifflet préviendra les autres et ensuite on attendra le signal de Pan, expliqua le chef du groupe en désignant un adolescent, vainqueur récurrent des concours d'imitation d'animaux – quand Peter ne se mêlait pas à la partie-, qui traînait toujours avec La Guigne et La Plume.

Un sentiment d'excitation parcouru le petit groupe alors qu'ils reprenaient leur avancée avec une aisance et une discrétion prédatrices. Jouer avait toujours été palpitant mais surtout quand Pan en instaurait les règles. Et d'ici ce soir ils auraient de quoi à commencer une partie qui promettait d'être excitante pour leur cœur d'enfant cruel.

Peter avait choisi la voie la plus pratique et connu de lui seul : le vol. Ainsi il dominait l'île, se laissant porter par le vent alors qu'il avait une vue imprenable de chaque détail de son royaume. Ses iris bleus furent bientôt attirés par trois formes blanches et fugaces se faufilant entre le dédale des arbres. Avec une agilité silencieuse il se posa dans un salto orgueilleux sur une branche épaisse s'estompant dans le feuillage foisonnant de l'arbre. Juste au-dessus des enfants explorant dans leur chemise de nuit Neverland.

Sa main effleura son menton alors que son esprit calculateur analysait froidement la situation. Une adolescente menait l'expédition. Certainement guère plus âgée que Rufio, elle avait un visage aux traits doux que Peter jugea comme profondément naïf alors qu'elle saisissait avec douceur la main de son petit frère – un môme aux joues rondes, à la chevelure auburn et traînant un nounours et certainement des caprices à la pelle dans son sillage –, sa chevelure caramel et épaisse tombant sur ses frêles épaules. Le deuxième garçon suivait son frère et sa sœur avec un air curieux et les traits de l'enfant savant et sans aucun doute studieux avec pour tic exaspérant de remettre inlassablement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

Wendy…Michael…John…

Ils avaient souvent entendu Baelfire les mentionner lorsque les souvenirs venaient grignoter son esprit. Sans aucun doute l'attachement que ressentait Bae pour eux était réciproque pour qu'ils entreprennent ce voyage périlleux et inconscient pour venir le sauver. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même l'aider à le retrouver et le sortir de sa cachette avant que le fils du Ténébreux trouve un moyen pour fuir l'île…car il trouverait une échappatoire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était envolé et dérobé à la vue des Garçons Perdus, et même de ce bon vieux Capitaine Crochet, donc oui Peter n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité de l'adolescent à pouvoir s'échapper de l'emprise de Neverland.

Mais pour le moment Bae n'était qu'un vulgaire grain de sable comparé aux enfants Darling qui méritaient toute son attention pour l'heure et sans aucun doute dans les jours à venir.

Le chant d'une grive résonna dans l'air et signala à Pan que chacun des Garçons Perdus avait atteint les cibles et se cachait désormais à leur vue dans les feuillages. Il se releva, s'appuyant avec nonchalance sur le tronc alors que son regard remarquait les épées accrochées aux ceintures de lierre des trois enfants. L'imagination…ainsi ils croyaient assez fort pour pouvoir songer à donner vie aux créativités de leur esprit. Décidément ce jeu serait deux fois plus intéressant, songea Pan alors qu'il mettait ses doigts dans sa bouche pour faire résonner dans les bois un sifflotement d'oiseau significatif. Le signal.

Alors les Garçons Perdus se glissèrent dans la forêt, suivant à une distance respectable l'avancée des Darling dans leur univers. Chasseurs épiant silencieusement, sous les directives d'un garçon volant d'arbre en arbre, et mimant des cris d'animaux pour communiquer entre eux.

La traque commençait.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà un chapitre introductif pour la découverte de Neverland et de ses habitants avec les enfants Darling partant plein d'espoir dans la forêt pour retrouver Bae. Vont-ils réussir ? Ahahahha surprise !

_LES EXPLICATIONS DU PROFESSEUR CHEN_

**Dans le film La Revanche du Captain Hook :** Rufio et l'As sont des Garçons Perdus, Rufio étant le second de Peter Pan.

**Dans la saison 3 de Once Upon a Time :** Rufio est mentionné lors d'un duel entre Crochet et Félix (mais on ne vous en dit pas plus tralalaiiiiire)

**Dans la saison 3 de OUAT :** Félix et Devin sont des Garçons Perdus

**Dans le livre de James Barrie :** La Plume, La Guigne, les Jumeaux, Bon Zigue et Le Frisé sont les Enfants Perdus.

**Dans notre fanfic :** La Galiote, Sifflet, Renard, Charley, Mosca et Bigleux sont des Garçons Perdus totalement sortis de notre caboche.

**Dans la saison 3 de OUAT :** les enfants peuvent rendre leur imagination réel...du moins c'est ce qu'Henry découvre sur l'île (mais on vous en dit toujours pas plus nananèèèère)

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Pan, des Garçons Perdus, de Wendy et de ses frères ? Tous avis, bons ou mauvais, seront les bienvenus pour nous aider à nous améliorer ou simplement savoir si notre histoire vous plait.

Merci de nous avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
